Lost & Found
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: It's been 5 years since Spencer, Hanna, Aria & Emily have been home. When Aria arrives home she gets a message from an old friend she met, she was in Rosewood and wanted to talk. She ends up dead and it turns out all the girls knew her. This story goes through the relationships each girl shared with her and they are trying to figure out what happened to their friend.
1. Chapter 1: Rosewood Begininngs

**ALRIGHT, SO WE LEARNED THAT SEASON 6B IS GOING TO BE A TIME JUMP. I'M WORKING ON MY VERSION OF WHAT THEIR LIVES ARE GOING TO BE LIKE DURING THAT JUMP AND WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE. THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE INCLUDED IN THE JUMP BUT MAINLY FOCUSED ON A NEW CHARACTER. YOU'LL SEE WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT AND YOU'LL LOVE IT, I PROMISE.**

 **XO, LORETTA**

* * *

It's been years since Aria Montgomery has stepped foot in her hometown of Rosewood, and now that she's in town she wanted to see her friends and family. She spent the past day hanging out with her family and she hung out with her friends today. She even got a text from a different friend, someone she met in Louisiana and said she was in town and wanted to see Aria so they made plans to meet up later around 8, at the Apple Rose Grille. So after hanging out with Hanna, Spencer and Emily she went back to her parents place, changed into something cute and drove to the grille. When she walked in, she looked around and didn't see her, so she sat at a table assuming she's going to be late. Aria pulled out her cell phone and begin to wait for her...

Half an hour later, Aria was still waiting for her friend. She pulled up her cell and started a text from the number she texted from. It wasn't saved into her phone because this was a new phone for her. But as Aria texted it, she heard a near by beep in the less crowded diner. Aria then decides to call the number, while she listened to the ring on her phone, she hears a phone ring near by. She looks around the diner and doesn't see her. The ringing's stop, she hangs up her phone and calls again. She follows the ring to a trash can, she digs in it and pulls out the phone, she sees her name popped up on the screen and gets worried. A waiter walks by her, she stops him. "Did you see who threw this phone in here?" she asks, he shakes his head and replies, "No, ma'am." Aria walks out of the diner and heads to her rental car to leave. The trunk is popped up, but not open all the way. She walks by it and sees a note on it that says "Open Me". Aria is freaked out, why would there be a note on her car. She's been through so much in her life, she didn't know if she could trust this message. She dials her friends numbers, they all tell her to call 911 they were on their way. Emily showed up first, then a few seconds later Hanna and Spencer arrive around the same time. "Thanks for coming," Aria tells them. "I called the cops, Its been years but you never know what could be in there," she adds. "I know," Emily says.

A quick sound of a siren goes off, as a car pulls up with Noel Kahn inside. He gets out and walks by them, "Girls," he looks at them. "Noel, your a cop?" Hanna asks him. "Yes, i've been for the past three years, it's a very serious job," he tells them. "Now what's the problem, Aria?" he asks her. She looks at him, trying to take him and this situation serious. I was meeting up with someone tonight, they never showed but when I came to my rental it was like this," she says pointing to it being open ajar with a sticky note on it. "Well why didn't you just open it?" Noel asks while doing just that, when he does they see a dead body inside. It's a young woman about a year or two older than the girls. They all gasp except for Noel when he does that. "I know her..." Aria says noticing its the friend she was suppose to meet up with. Hanna, Spencer and Emily look at her. "I know her, too," Emily says. "She's been in town for a couple of months now," she tells them. Hanna looks away, "I met her in New York," she tells them. "I knew her with red hair, I can't believe someone could do that to Rachel," Spencer tells them. "That wasn't her name," the other girls say as Noel steps away call this in. "Her name's Bre, she had dirty blonde hair, when I met her," Aria says. "She had brown hair and went by Kristin," Hanna tells them. "I met her months ago, she told me her name was Nica," Emily tells her friends. They all get confused.

After an ambulance took their friends body, the girls stood on the sidewalk in shock that they all knew her, but barely knew anything about her. Like why was she in all those different places and ended up in Rosewood, then dead. Hanna was in New York, Aria lived in New Orleans for a year, Spencer met her in Boston, and Emily met her in Rosewood. A detective walks up to them, it's someone they don't know. It's a female detective who's been in town for a few years. "Hi, ladies i'm Detective Kaplan, Officer Kahn informed me the four of you knew the victium, so I would apprecitae your coperation with the investigation. Which one of you does the rental car belong to?" she asks. "It's mine," Aria admits to her softly. The detective looks at them. "Would the four of your mind coming down to the station, to tell us how you knew the victium?" The girls look at each other, "Sure," they all say in unison. "We want to help find the monster who did this to her," Spencer tells the detective. "I'll see you down at the station," she tells them and walks off. Their phones beep in unison, they look at each other worried a little, and open the text they recieved. 'Your the reason she's dead, you killed her...' the text message reads.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this story. I hope you liked it!  
**

 **Now each chapter is going to be how each girl knew the DEAD GIRL. Each chapter is going to give you slight clues to what happened to her, and her true idenity. I'm also going to show you a glimpse into how I think their lives went during the time jump. I'm working on a completely different time jump story, which wouldn't include this story line, this one was just an idea I got. I'm going to apologize for any misspelled words, i'm typing on the website and there's no spellcheck anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2: Aria Meets Bre Mayson

As Aria sat in the interrogation room with her friends, she thought of the text she just gotten less than a hour ago from an anyonmous person. She thought of A, when she read it but she knows that, that part of her life is over, it was solved five years ago and how was she involved in the death of her friend Bre Mayson? Det. Kaplan walks into the room and looks at the girls. "Thank you all for coming," she tells them and sits down on the chair in front of them. "We've idenified your friends body, her real name was Loretta Mohrgan, she was from San Antonio, Texas. Did anyone know her as Loretta Mohrgan?" she asks them, they all look at her and shakes their head 'no'. "Then let's start off with who met Loretta first," the detective starts off. "Who met her five years ago?" Aria looks at her. "I did," she says sadly, she's still shook up from that text message and knowing that her friend is dead. Det. Kaplan looks at her. "Let's start from the beginning, Ms. Montgomery, tell me how you met Ms. Mohrgan," she asks Aria.

* * *

Aria Montgomery has been enjoying her time in LA, her internship has been so much fun. She even got the summer to travel to New Orleans and actually work at their offices there. She found an apartment that she would roommate with someone on this website called 'RoomieHome' where they help you find temporary places to stay in, she chatted with a young woman named Bre Mayson. She found out its a two bedroom in the city a few blocks away from where she would be working. She planned everything out and was excited to be in a new enviroment other than her hometown for once.

It's Thursday, Aria's first day in New Orleans straight from the plane, she only brought two suitcases filled with some necessities like clothes, shoes, makeup, etc.. She walks up to the apartment on the forth floor, apartment 3 and takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. A second later a young woman two years older than Aria opens the door. She has past the shoulders dirty blonde hair and seems calm. "Hi, you must be Aria?" She asks opening the door wider to allow Aria to come in dragging her suitcases. "Yeah," she says, Bre looks at her. "I'm Bre Mayson," she extends her hand after shutting the door and locking it. "It's nice to meet you," Aria lets go of her suitcases and shakes Bre's hand. "This place looks nice," she adds, looking around, the living room is a a decent size with a couch, tv, coffee table and right behind it is a rectangle table with three chairs. The kitchen is right next to her, with an island seperating the kitchen from the livingroom. "This is the living room, kitchen, there's two bedrooms, mine's on the left of the bathroom, yours is the right, it's all furnished. That's how it was when I moved in, anyway," Bre begins to tell her. "How long have you lived here?" Aria says getting to know her. "A few months, I found the website and it helped me find a place," Bre tells her. "It helped, a lot," she adds. "Well, make yourself at home," Bre finishes off then looks at Aria. "How about we order take out and get to know each other a little better?" She asks Aria, she looks at Bre. "That sounds like fun," Aria tells her. "Do you like chinese?" Bre asks her pulling out her cell phone. "Yeah. Who doesn't?" she smiles, grabbing her suitcases. "I'm going to start putting my stuff away?" Aria tells her as Bre calls the chinese place and orders.

About an hour later, Aria and Bre are sitting at the table with chinese food spread out enjoying eating off their plates or getting extra with their forks or chopsticks. "So where are you from?" Bre asks Aria, who looks at her, after taking a bite of her eggroll. "Rosewood, Pennsylvania," Aria says and places her egg roll down. "Something wrong?" Bre asks her, really enjoying the company. "I just... I went through a lot recently. I don't want to talk about it right now, it's just, i'm trying to put that part behind me," Aria tells her. "Then we won't talk about that, besides everyone has past they don't want to talk about," Bre says trying to help Aria feel better. "Tell me about Rosewood, the city," Bre asks inquistive, wanting to know more. "Well, it's a beautiful town, everyone knows everyone," she begins to tell her. "It's like your basic small town, very quiet, it's a nice place," she finishes off. "Where are you from?" Bre takes a second before answering. "No where nice, just a small one horse town in Texas," she begins to tell Aria. The girls are finished and start picking up. "Why did you come to New Orleans?" Aria asks wanting to know more about her new roommate, Bre hesitates. "Just wanted to live in the city at least once in my life, you know? Experience a new culture, new people," she tells her. The girls finish picking up, then head to their bedrooms to get to sleep.

The next day, after Aria woke up she got herself ready to take in the New Orleans scenery. Bre was in the kitchen making herself some fruit and yoguart for breakfast. "Good morning," both ladies tell each other. "How did you sleep?" Bre asks Aria, who's dressed and ready for the day. "Peaceful," Aria tells her. "I'm heading out, do you want to join me?" she asks her. "I have a long day ahead of me," Bre informs Aria. "Maybe next time," she lets her know. Aria leaves and Bre heads to her bedroom with her food, shuts and locks the door behind her.

Over the next couple of weeks, Aria and Bre became friends, opening up little by little. Aria has a feeling that Bre isn't sharing something but doesn't want to pry into her life. Aria goes to work enjoys her days in the city, Bre stays in a lot but they do go to dinner or the movies, stuff friends do together.

The girls decided to hang out with one of Aria's co workers, Prea and go to the movies then out to a bar on Bourban Street, so after enjoying a showing of the Channing Tatum movie they headed to Lafitte's Blacksmith Shop Bar and enjoy themselves. The girls each order drinks and wait at a table, the bar is loud with music and crowds of people talking. "I don't know if I should be out... I'm more of a homebody," Bre says as Aria looks at her. "You need to get out, we're going to help you find someone, right Prea?" she asks her friend who's distracted looking at some guy with flirty eyes. "Right," she says getting back into the conversation. "No, i'm fine, I... I don't need anyone," Bre tells them. She spots someone she knows walking into the bar, she perks her attention to follow him with her eyes. "It doesn't seem like your not interested?" Aria says noticing the recent sign of anxiety in her friends apperance. "Something wrong?" she asks her. "N..No, i'm fine," Bre tells her. "I'm going to the bathroom," Bre says getting up and walking towards the bathroom, the guy before grabs her arm and pushes her against the wall. "Let go of me," she tells him, "How did you find me?" she asks, while he kisses her kneck. "You really shouldn't talk to your mother if your trying to loose me," he tells her, going to choke her. "I don't love you anymore, leave me alone," she begs him. "C'mon, you know you love me," he begins to press himself closer to her skin. She uses all her upper strength and pushes him off. "Leave me the hell alone," she walks back by Aria. "I'm sorry, Aria, i'm calling a cab," Bre tells her and then walks towards the door. Aria gets up after placing her drink on the table, "Let me check on her," Aria tells Prea. When she gets by Bre at the door, she taps her shoulder making her jump. "Are you alright?" Bre tears up a little. "Not really," Bre tells her, Aria is getting concerned for her friend. "Let's go home together," Aria begins to tell her. "I'll text Prea and tell her we're going home," Aria adds.

When the girls got home, they sat on the couch and talked. Bre wants to tell Aria everything but knows that if she did it would put her in harm way but she needed to tell her something. "I ran into my ex, we had a bad breakup. I didn't want to stay there and be in the same building as him," Bre tells her without going into too much detail about whats really going on.

 _Two days later, Bre is walking home from the fresh market with a recyable bag in her hand. She is trying to stay out of view of while blending in with the people around her. As she's walking up to the door to her apartment building, she gets a weird feeling. She walks in the building, going around the corner to the elevator and stops, the same guy from the other night comes in front of her. "You've been following me?" she asks him, as he moves in close to her. "Of course I have, i'm not leaving you," he tells her. She gets scared. "You need to leave," she begins... "Leave me alone," she almost screams to him. "I can't and I won't..." he says with authority. "I'll call the police..." she begins to tell him. "You know you can't do that..." he begins to caress her arm. "I don't love you," she tells him. "Don't think you can hide, I know where you live," he tells her just as a small group of people walk into the building to the elevators pressing a floor, while he gets distracted by something else she slips into the elevator. When Bre gets into the apartment she locks the door bolts as soon as she gets in. "Oh, hey," Aria says walking out of the bedroom. "One of the delivery guys stopped by and dropped off some groceries," Aria begins to tell her. "I put them away," she adds. "Thanks, I got some fresh fruit and veggies," Bre says trying to act not shaken up. She walks to the kitchen and begins to put them away._

The next day Aria wakes up and walks into the livingroom, stretching she looks around no sight of Bre. She walks to Bre's bedroom door and softly knocks. "Bre," she says softly. "I'm going to make breakfast..." Aria says opening the door to an empty bedroom. Bre's not in sight, neither is her clothes and some personal items she had. There's a note left on the bed. Aria picks it up and begins to read it, sitting down to get more comfortable.

'Aria- Sorry I left without saying goodbye face to face. You are a nice person and a good friend, I just couldn't be here anymore. My story is still being written and I need to enjoy it. The rent is paid for the next few months. As well as the other bills. You can find another roommate if you want or you can stay by yourself, but please enjoy your life. I do have your number so I can contact you when I want. Your friend, Bre Mayson'

* * *

"And that's the last time I heard from her..." Aria tells the detective. She is being honest with what she's telling her so there's no reason why she should be suspected in her friends death. Detective Kaplan looks at Aria. "That's the last time you heard from her before tonight? No one came looking for her?" she asks her. Aria then remembers something. "A few days later um, someone came looking for her. I think it was her ex boyfriend," she says with a confusing look. The detective looks at the three way mirror behind her. "Send him in," she gestures. A good looking man in his late twenties walks in with stubble on his face, the jawline of a God, dark beautiful hair and green eyes. All the girls gasp, they know him. "Is this the guy that was looking for her?" the detective asks. "Y...Yes," Aria stammers out. "Ms. Montgomery, Ms. Marin, Ms. Fields and Ms. Hastings, I will like for you to meet Dominic Parker, FBI," Det. Kaplan announces to the girls.

* * *

 **SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU COMMENT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... WHAT ARE YOUR THEORIES? I'M COMING UP WITH IDEAS FOR THIS STORY EVERY DAY AND I'M JUGGLING WORK AND SCHOOL. I'M GOING TO TRY TO REALISE A NEW CHAPTER WEEKLY. HOPEFULLY I CAN STAY FAITHFUL AND KEEP YOU GUYS ENTERTAINED. LOVE YOU GUYS, XX LORETTA**


	3. Chapter 3: Hanna Meets Kristin Mansfield

The girls are in shock, the man in front of them is an FBI Agent, they all assumed that he was just their friends ex boyfriend. They are all confused though, why he would be there as well. "What are you doing here?" Hanna ask what her and her friends are thinking. "And what do you have to do about Kristin being dead?" she asks wanting to know the answer to her curiosity. Agent Parker stands there, looking at the four of them. "Why are we even here?" Spencer blurts into the silent air. "We didn't do anything," she begins to say. "By law you can't hold us unless there is reasonable suspicion, and the only person you should be suspecting is Agent Parker. He came banging on my dorm room door persisting to talk to Rachel, as if it were a life or death situation," she finishes off, feeling a little relieved after revealing her breath of reason. "By the time I got to your door she was already out of state, I've been tracking her, I've been trying to protect her..." he starts off. "Ms. Mohrgan was under protection by me, she didn't like it, she kept slipping away every time I caught up with her. When you were in Boston, Ms. Hastings, the real people that were after her found her. Her murder is under all your belts, somehow her murderer spoke to all of you, this person found out she was here in Rosewood, found her and killed her. Now we're going to try and find out how and when each of you had spoken to them," he says with a passion in his voice. "You were in love with her?" Emily asks with her quiet voice, Agent Parker sits down next to the detective. "Ms. Montgomery, I need you think, did anyone else besides Agent Parker come looking for Ms. Mohrgan?" Detective Kaplan asks her looking straight at her.

Aria is sitting there thinking about her life with Bre, her life after her and everyone that came through. She couldn't put a finger on anything. Detective Kaplan and Agent Parker look at the girls, they know that there is more than meets the eye, more than they are telling them. "Ms. Marin, you met her next in New York, can you tell me about your experience with her?" Agent Parker asks politely. "Sure..." Hanna says.

* * *

Hanna has been living in New York with Caleb Rivers, her boyfriend since high school for the past year or so and she couldn't be more happier. She has been in college learning all this interesting stuff about fashion while she's drawing up her own designs. She even tried out for Project Runway, she didn't make it this season but she wasn't giving up. They've been living in walking distance from the Fashion Institute of Technology in a nice one bedroom, one bathroom apartment that's perfect for her and Caleb to cohabit in. She's enjoying school and the relationship, even though they've been through ups and downs, they always knew they'd end up together. Hanna is carrying a few recyclable bags from a local farmers market she found near the school, she sees a girl a year or two older than her bringing in two suitcases to the apartment accross the hall from her. "Hi," Hanna says grabbing her attention. "Hi," she says stopping in front of the door. "Are you new to the city?" Hanna asks her wanting to know a little more about her. "Yeah, it's literally my first day here," she begins to tell her. "Do you have furniture and stuff yet?" Hanna asks. "It's furnished already, I don't like to worry about that kind of stuff. I want to be a world traveler, and you can't do that with belongings holding you back," she tells Hanna smiling. "Do you wanna come have lunch? I was thinking of making a salad." Hanna asks her, she looks her over. "Sure," she extends her hand. "I'm Kristin Mansfield, by the way," she says as Hanna extends her hand and shakes it. "I'm Hanna Marin," Kristin looks at Hanna. "I'll be over in a second, i'm just going to put this up," she tells her as both girls go their seperate ways. When Kristin walks into the apartment she drags the suitcases into the bedroom and sits on the bed, she looks in the mirror straight in front of her and sees her dark brown hair hanging loosely on her head. She grabs a pony tail and throws her hair into a messy bun. "Your going to be alright," she tells herself.

Kristin went over to Hanna's and helped with making the salad, they talked about their lives and got to know each other. "I just came from North Carolina, it's so beautiful there," Kristin tells Hanna. "I literally stayed on the beach," Hanna looks at her. "That sounds relaxing," Hanna tells her. "Before that I was in New Orleans, I loved the city," Kristin says taking a bite of food. "Your such a traveler. I wish I could just travel the world," Hanna says taking Kristin in awe. "Sometimes it's not that glamorous," she tells her. "I can't believe how much stuff we have in common, though," Hanna begins to tell her. "We like the same music, your into fashion," she says while picking up her plate. "I can see us being best friends," Hanna tells her making Kristin smile. She stands up bringing her plate to the kitchen, Hanna takes it from her. "Thanks for inviting me over, that's the only bad thing about moving around, making new friends," she tells her. "It was hard for me when I first moved here, but I can always travel home on the weekends, i'm from Pennsylvania, a town thats in driving distance," Hanna empties the left overs into the trash then places the plates into the sink. "But I can go home and see family and friends," she begins to let her know. "I also have a friend in California and Boston i'm keeping in touch with," she finishes off. "It was nice, let's do something again soon," Kristin begins to tell her. After saying goodbyes the girls went their seperate ways, Hanna to her social media and Kristin went home to relax.

Two weeks later after getting to know each other better and hanging out more, Hanna and Kristin decided to go see a Wicked on Broadway with Caleb and a few other people from Caleb's job and some people Hanna met at school. They are walking out after it's over looking for a place to eat. "That was amazing," Kristin tells Hanna as they walk down the street with the group, they are walking behind to talk. "I'm so happy you decieded to come out with us," Hanna tells Kristin. "Well, you can't live in New York City and not see a show on Broadway," she tells her. "It was so wonderful," she adds, as Caleb walks back by the girls. "Hey, Kris, What do you think of Chad?" He asks her, she looks at Chad, who's walking ahead of them, he has blonde hair, green eyes and is almost a foot taller than her. "He seems nice," she tells him. "Well he's asking about you. He wants to me to try to hook you to up, are you interested?" he asks her, she doesn't seem that interested in dating someone. "Um... I'm not sure," she begins to say. "I haven't dated anyone, in a long time," she says remembering her last real boyfriend. The man she still deeply loves. "We're not asking you to date the guy, just get to know him," Caleb asks her. "He's a really cool guy," Hanna jumps in. "Why don't you just sit next to him at dinner?" Caleb asks, Kristin looks at him and gives into it. "Sure," she tells him. Caleb rushes back to to Chad's side to tell him the good news. "You won't regret it, he's a really nice guy," Hanna says.

They choose to go to Henry's, which wasn't that far where they are. When inside they found a corner booth set up big enough for the seven people, Chad and Kristin sat off in the corner end, everyone ordered food and drinks. Chad begins to strike up a conversation with Kristin. "So where are you from?" he asks her. "Texas," she says. "Me, too," Kristin gets a little interested. "Wow, which part?" she wants to know. "Near San Antonio, it's near Webb County," as he says that this perks attention more. "I.. I have family there," she tells him. "Did they tell you what's been going on?" asks wanting to inform her on the situation down south. "No, what's happening?" she curiously wants to know. "Well, do you remember that bank robbery a few years ago where they got off with close to a million dollars?" she looks at him getting into this conversation. "Yeah, a little," she tells him and he goes on. "Well, Rico Santiago, the head of the drug cartel tested out the loyality of some young customers of his and had them rob a bank in the city. Well, a few people were caught except for the get away driver and one other person," he gets into the story. "Well, he's been sending his men to 'off' the people involved because he never recieved his money," Kristin doesn't show a lot of emotion, "Wow," she wants to know a little more. "What about the people that were in prision?" she asks him. "Dead," he tells her. "That's aweful," she feels empathy for the situation. "So what do you do for a living?" he ask wanting to know more about her. "I work from home," she begins, "I sell jewelry I make online," she says after taking a sip of her water. Their dinner arrives and they eat and get to know each other better. After dinner Hanna, Caleb and Kristin all headed back to their apartment as everyone else headed home.

The next day Hanna went over to Kristin's, they were going to hang out for a while before Hanna had a class. "So what do you think of Chad?" Hanna asks after sipping on her tea. "He's a nice guy," Kristin says. "That can't be it, come on, did you get his number?" she says trying to get all the juicy details. "I did but I don't know, Hanna... I'm not sure how long i'm going to be here for. I don't want to hurt him if I deciede to leave," she begins to say. "I'm not asking you to become Mrs. Chad Austin, I just want you to enjoy yourself," Hanna interupts her. "Your young and beautiful, when was your last relationship?" Kristin thinks back to before she ran, about why she ran and looks at Hanna. "Almost two years ago, but..." before she can finish her statement she interupts again. "It's time for you to get back into the dating game," she informs her friend. Kristin wants to tell Hanna the truth, but knows her life could be in danger as well, if she was. "I want you to be happy," she tells her. "I undertsand what your saying, i'll give him a chance," she tells her. The girls look at each other. "Are you going home for Thanksgiving?" Hanna asks her. "I was going to order take out," she tells her. "No, your not," Hanna says. "Your going to come with me and Caleb back to my home town," she tells her friend. "I'm not even going try to fight you against this," Kristin tells her smiling. "Why aren't you going home?" Hanna asks out of curiousity. Her friend looks at her. "My parents divorced when I was young, my dad moved away started a brand new family without us. My mother slowly lost it, my brother and I took care of her. I recently found out he died and she's in a hospital now, I would go home but she wouldn't recongize me," she tells her the truth about her past. "I'm sorry," Hanna tells her, "I know the feeling of an abondoned father," she says feeling empathy for her.

Two weeks later, after Thanksgiving, Kristin and Chad are holding hands walking back to her apartment. She seems happy that she gave him a chance, they've been doing a lot together. Today they went to the park and had a picnic, Kristin has always wanted to do that. As they walk to her apartment door, Agent Parker is standing outside of it. Her smile turns into a frown. "Chad. Why don't you wait for me inside?" She says unlocking the door and letting him in. "Alright," he says kissing her on the lips, she soflty kisses him back. She begins to walk away from her door. "What are you doing here, Nic? How did you find me this time? I lost all ties to home," she tells him, upset. "You do know who your talking to right? I have more ties than you, Lor..." she cuts him off. "Don't, I can't go home. I won't go back. I need you to leave me alone, i'm getting tried of running. I want another chance," she gets emotional. "I want you to have a chance, I want you to live happily ever after in the city of your choice but you know wherever I go, they are one step ahead of me. I'm not surprised you haven't seen them yet," he gets suspcious about her new boy friend. "What about him?" He asks. "I'm keeping my eye on him, he mentioned he was from there," she says with a feeling of authority. "Can you just go, Nic, let me be happy?" she begs him. "It's my last warning," he looks at her hair. "You went darker?" he asks, then walks away. "I like it," he says and leaves. She hates that everything that everytime she goes somewhere, he's right behind her, warning her. How in the hell did they know she was here?

The next day Hanna walks over to Kristin's door and knocks on it. She knocks on the door, no answer, she knocks one more time, no answer. She feels the lock, its unlocked, when she walks in the apartment. "Kristin," she calls her friends name but no response. She walks to the room and sees her stuff gone, she walks back to her apartment and sees a note on her door, she takes if and reads it while she's walking back into the apartment.

'Hanna, i'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. I decieded last night, it's time to be that world traveler I was meant to be. You are an amazing friend and I enjoyed every moment we spent together, I love your hometown, it's so quiet and beautiful. I hope I will see you again soon, Kristin Mansfield.'

Hanna gets upset that her friend is gone but is happy she got to know her.

The next day, Hanna is getting ready to leave for school when she hears loud noises coming from Kristin's apartment. She stops in front of the door, just as Nic walks out of the apartment pissed off. "Do you know Kristin?" Hanna asks him. "Kri...Yeah, I know Kristin. Do you know where she went?" he asks her. "No, she didn't even tell me she was leaving," she tells him. He storms off, "Fuck," he says as he storms off.

* * *

"That was the last time I heard from her, a letter," she finishes off. All the girls want to know why was their friend on the run. "Was someone after her? A previous boyfriend? What?" Emily asks what everyone was thinking. Agent Parker and Detective Kaplan look at the four girls. "We'll tell you everything, after we hear from you," Agent Parker tells them. "I do remember something," Aria tells them. "My next roommate, she came a week after Bre left, she kept asking about her. She wanted to know about my previous roommate, everything I knew about her. If I knew where she went, things like that." Aria tells them. "Do you remember what she looks like?" Detective Kaplan asks her. "Faintly, but I know the face if I saw it again," she informs them. Agent Parker pulls out a paper with pictures of mug shots, he places it in front of Aria. "Can you point her out?" Aria looks at the girls on the paper but the fourth girl down, two from the left looks like her. "Her, that's her," she points to the face, all the girls know this face. "She came to my door, said she was looking for Kristin, she knew her mother," Hanna tells her. "She told me she needed to find her because her mother died," Spencer tells them. Emily looks at her friend. "She told me that she was her sister," she tells them. Aria turns the paper so the Agent and Detective can see it. They are in disbelief. "I should've known, how could I have been so dumb?" he says throwing the chair he was sitting in against the wall making the girls jump. "Agent Parker. Atleast we can confirm her murderer," Detective Kaplan tells him.

* * *

 **THANKS GUYS FOR READING THIS STORY... HAVE YOU FIGURED IT OUT YET? DO YOU HAVE ANY THEORIES? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING... I HOPE YOUR ENJOYING ALL THE TWIST AND TURNS...**


	4. Chapter 4: Spencer Meets Rachel Hargitay

Detective Kaplan stands up and tries to calm Agent Parker down. "Agent Parker, this is just the beginning, now we know it was her," she tells him. "We know who we're looking for, we'll put out alerts now," she tells him to make him feel better. She looks at him, then back at the girls. "I'm going to send out an APB, why don't you finish getting their statements? We still need to know if they know more than they think they do," she says letting the girls know they weren't leaving anytime soon. Detective Kaplan leaves the room, leaving him alone with the girls. He sits back down, calming down his nerves. Spencer looks at him dead straight into the eyes. "Who did this to our friend? What's the bitches name?" she asks with all the authority in her voice. He turns his head to the side, then back to them. "Someone powerful, someone who might come after you girls if you know who they are," he begins to tell them. "I will tell you everything, I promise, after you tell me everything you know," he informs the girls. "Spencer, can you tell me what happened when she met you?" She looks at her friends, then back at him, uncertain if she should tell him everything. "I don't know... If i'm going to be complete honest, I don't want her to look bad in your eyes," she begins to tell him. "Please..." he gently asks.

* * *

Spencer Hastings has been in Boston, Massachusetts for the past couple of years, she's a senior at Harvard University and had been enjoying herself. She broke up with Toby a year after she left Rosewood, their lives were going in two different directions. He was in Rosewood, she was in Boston, she knew it was closer than England or even California but she needed to be able to be young and have fun. She knows if they are suppose to have their 'Cory & Topanga' lives together than the world would work in their favor. But as for now, she was going to enjoy college. She's been going to a local bar that has a good vibe and good food. It's called Silvertone Bar and Grille and tonight she was meeting up with an ex-boyfriend who she can still be friends with. She's sitting at the bar waiting on him, a girl with dark red hair is sitting next to her. The bartender walks by them with the drinks they ordered. Spencer ordered a beer and the girl ordered a vodka tonic. "Did we have a class together?" Spencer asks her making her turn around. "I'm sorry, I haven't been in school in a while," she tells her. "Oh, it's just from your profile, you looked like someone else," Spencer lets her know. "I get that all the time, I actually moved here a month ago, so I'm still trying to get used to the area," she lets her know. "Is that your natural color?" Spencer asks wondering about her look. "Uh, no, it's dyed," she tells her. "I'm Rachel, by the way," she tells Spencer. "Spencer," she tells her. "Where are you from?" she asks wanting to know more about this mystery person. "Orginally Texas. I've just moved around a lot, I don't like to stay in one place," she begins to tell her. "That's a good idea, to travel America," Spencer begins to say this as her phone beeps, she looks at the text from Brooks, her ex telling her he couldn't make it, she didn't get upset, she now has a better alternative.

"So how long are you staying here?" Spencer asks getting to know her a little better. "I'm not sure, until i'm not happy anymore," Rachel notices the the previous text message. "You were meeting someone?" she asks her. "He canceled. And i'm not even upset," she tells her. The girls start to enjoy their drinks and their company. A few hours, two shots and striking up a conversation with two handsome men in their mid twenties, they are all flirting up a storm. Spencer knows she's not going home with Grey, the guy she's talking to but the way Rachel has been literally throwing herself on Wyatt, she thinks they are going to hook up tonight. "I'm calling a cab, I need to get back," she looks at Rachel. "Do you want to join me?" she asks her friend. "I'm alright, I promise," Rachel tells her. "Call me tomorrow," Spencer tells her as she looks at Grey. "Let me walk you outside," he tells her, she takes up the offer. "Thanks," she tells him after pulling out her cell and calling a cab. While outside waiting, Spencer couldn't help but keep an eye on Rachel, who was still inside flirting and making out with Wyatt, Grey's friend. "He's a good guy," he tells her. "I'm just worried, I don't know why," she starts to tell him. "It's probably a sibling thing," he says, Spencer looks at him. "We're n... We look alike?" she ask him. "Yeah, a little, or it might be I had too much to drink, everyone's starting to look alike," he says joking with her. When her cab pulls up, he opens the door for her. "It's was nice meeting you Spencer," he tells her. "I'll call you," she tells him, kissing him goodbye.

The next day when Spencer woke up she had a text message from Rachel, asking how was her night. Spencer deciedes to call her to make sure she was alright, she sat up in her bedroom, which is a dorm room she has to herself. She sits back against the headboard. Rachel answers on the third ring. "Good morning, darling," Rachel says answering the phone. "Your alive?" Spencer asks but sounds relieved. "Of course, unless i'm calling from beyond the grave," Rachel jokes around. "So, did you and Wyatt?" Spencer asks, living vicariously through her friend. "Yeah, we went back to his place, it was in walking distance, I sobered up a little bit, but I still hooked up with him," she tells her. "You dirty little skank," Spencer says jokingly. "How was it?" she tries to get more information. "Do the words 'I'll have what she's having' make any sense to you?" Spencer smiles from her friends comment. "It was that good?" she asks her. "That good," she confirms. "We should do something today, I have nothing planned and college life is getting boring," Spencer tells her, Rachel has an idea. "I've never been to college, why don't we do something on campus today and tonight, i'll bring you to work with me," she tells Spencer. She thinks about that, she wasn't sure what Rachel did but would love to check it out. "Sure, i'll do it," Spencer agrees. About an hour and half later, Rachel showed up to Spencer's dorm room, she gave her a tour of the dorm room and campus, she introduced her to a few friends she ran into, they had lunch at a near by diner, then hung out in Spencer's room for a while. "So, what do you think of the college life?" she asks her. Rachel takes in the surroundings and looks at Spencer. "Seems like a possible future I could've had," she tells her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel walks around the room, when she gets to a bulletion board with pictures on it, she notices Aria and Hanna, then ignores the board. "When I was in high school, after my father left, I started running with the wrong crowd," she starts to tell Spencer. "It ruined me and my brother's lives," she walks back by Spencer, sits on the bed. "What about you? It seems like you had a cookie cutter life," she says after taking in Spencer's room. She looks at her. "It wasn't like that, i've lost friends, had a drug problem, was cyber bullied, almost killed, and kidnapped," Spencer begins to tell her. "I just like to put that behind me," she finishes up. "Me and my friends went through a lot, during high school," Rachel looks at her, feeling sorry for her, then she remembers Aria and Hanna. "It happened to your friends, too?"

Spencer looks back at her. "Everything but the drug problem," she looses eye contact. "That was my personal demon," she admits to her. "You know what? Your going to have fun tonight, your working with me tonight," Rachel says and smiles. "What do you mean?" Rachel gives her a sly smile. "What's the sluttest thing you have in your closet?"

Later that day, around 7, the girls headed to Club Alex's, wearing slutty outfits as soon as Spencer walked in she knew it was a strip club. "You work here?" she ask confused, she knew from what she said earlier it was going to be something dirty but didn't assume it was a strip club. "Don't be scared, just have fun," Rachel leads them into the dressing rooms, with clothes to change into. Axl, her boss walks by her, with Spencer on her arms. "This your girlfriend, Harley?" he asks her, the girls look at each other. "Yeah," Spencer answers. "She's my bitch," she goes along with it. "Really? Prove it," he says licking his lips. "Are you alright, sweetie?" Rachel looks at Spencer. "We don't have to kiss to prove we're in a relationship," she looks at him. "Besides my bitch wants to go on with me tonight, a double show," she tells him. "What's her name?" he asks, Spencer looks at him. "Hunter", she simply states. "Alright, your on in 15," he tells the girls and walks away. Spencer looks at Rachel, "Would you have kissed me?" Rachel shrugs walking by a mirror to get ready, "I've never kissed a girl before," she admits to Spencer. "I have a friend you could make out with," she tells her smiling, looking her make up over in the mirror. "Ooh, give me her number," she says joking with Spencer, who seems a little nervious. "Let it go, this is only a one night thing for you, you don't even have to get completely naked if you want," Rachel informs her. "Just have fun," she finishes off.

At the end of the night, the girls took a cab back to Rachel's place, which was a few blocks from the club. They are sitting in the livingroom, Spencer on the couch, Rachel on the floor by the coffee table counting their tip money. "Spencer Hastings, how much money have you made?" Rachel asks using a hair brush, they had a few shots of vodka Rachel had in her apartment. Spencer looks at her friend, after dropping the last bill. "1,200 dollars," she announces into the brush. "And all I had to do was take my clothes off," she tells the brush. "What about yourself, Rachel Hargitay?" she asks her friend in the reporter voice. "Well, I made 2,000 dollars. It's a little more than you, but we're not judging," she finishes joking around with Spencer and looks up at her. "This was fun," Spencer tells her. "Very relaxing, hastag don't judge," she adds. "Hastag fun," the girls look at each other. "Why don't we go to bed and I get breakfast in the morning?" she asks, Spencer looks at her friend. "That sounds perfect," she tells her. The girls go to bed.

After hanging out for a few weeks and starting to really have fun with Rachel, Spencer's been enjoying her company. They've been hanging out at Rachel's, by themselves or they invite the guys over. They've been hanging out with Grey and Wyatt, the guys from the bar. Tonight they are hanging out and Wyatt and Rachel have been making out, Spencer and Grey have been kissing but haven't done anything further. Spencer doesn't really want to do anything she'll regret, but she likes hanging out with him and he's been patient. Rachel's in the bathroom, while Spencer's hanging in the livingroom with the guys. "Who's picking up the food?" Spencer asks realizing they ordered food about twenty minutes ago. "Oh shit, I almost forgot about it," Wyatt says. "C'mon, Spence, why don't we go?" he asks noticing Grey playing on his phone. "Sure," Spencer stands up and they walk out of the apartment and head to go pick the food up. Rachel walks out of the bathroom and looks around. "They went to go get dinner?" she asks Grey, who's taking a sip of his beer. "Yeah," he puts his phone down. "You look good tonight," he tells her. "Thanks," she tells him. She's in the kitchen picking up beer bottles and when she turns back to the counter, Grey is standing there. "What do you want?" she asks him. He looks her over. "You know your very beautiful," he tells her, again. "Thanks," she says sounding annoyed. He's persisting with her but she's not interested. He leans in and kisses her. "Grey..." she pushes him off. "Your with Spencer," she tells him. "No. We're not together," he grabs her wrist, tightly. She kicks him in the scrotum, making him let go of her and lean down in pain. She rushes to her front door to leave, but he catches up to her. "You fuckin' bitch," he tells her blocking the door and pushing her down onto the ground. He then gets on top of her, she screams, he covers her mouth and unbutton her jeans, pulls them down. He begins to force himself on her, she's trying to push him off her, trying to fight it, but he's stronger than her. He's having his way with her. She begins to cry as he's taking advantage of her. Less than a minute later, he's still having his way with her but Spencer and Wyatt walk in, laughing. When they see Grey on top of Rachel, Wyatt pulls Grey off of her. "What the fuck are you doing?" he starts to fight his friend as Rachel, still crying is pulling up her clothes. Spencer rushes to her friends side, the food on the ground by the door. "Are you alright?" she asks her friend. "Get the HELL out of my house," she tells them. Wyatt stops and looks at the girls. "Rachel, are you ok?" He rushes to her side. "Get him out of here," she says. "I'm calling the cops," Spencer says to Rachel, she looks at her. Wyatt grabs his friend up and begins to walk him home. "No. No cops," Rachel tells her friend.

"Why not? He just..." Spencer can't even finish her sentence, Rachel dries her tears up. "I don't like the cops. I'm ok," she composes herself and stands up, heads to her bedroom. "I'm staying the night," Spencer tells her, locking the door with all the deadbolts on the door then heads to the bedroom where her friend is laying down, tears falling down her face. Spencer walks in front of her friend. "Are you sure you don't want to call the cops? He needs to go to jail," she begins to tell her. "I'm sorry," she looks at Spencer. "I'm thinking of my ex," she cries harder. "I miss him so much," she tells her turning to lay on her back, Spencer walks to the other side of the bed and gets in it. "Tell me about him," she wonders about her friends past all the time. "He was my first, love and sexual partner. His name's Nic, he's so handsome," she starts to tell her everything.

The next morning Rachel decided to let Spencer sleep in and get breakfast, she's waiting at the same place they got food from last night. She's sitting at a table, waiting, when Dominic walks in and sits next to her. "Of course your here, everytime I remember you or... You're always here," she tells him. "I'm not going to bother you, i've been following you for a couple days," he begins to tell her. "You've been in town that long? What did you see?" she asks curious if he knows about last night. "You've been dating someone, working at a strip club, seriously Loretta, that's not like you," he looks at her, love still in his eyes. "You need to come back with me, stop running," she looks at him. "You don't understand, she's after me, If I go with you, she'll hurt you to get to me," she begins to tear up. "I can't let that happen," she tells him, he puts his hands on top of hers. "I'm FBI, they can't get to me," he reminds her. "You think that will stop them? You must be really dumb, if you think that will," he lets go and she dries her tears. "Here you go, Rachel," a waitress walks by with the food in a bag. "Thanks," she tells her. "Let me walk you home," he tells her, she agrees. "I'm not leaving until we catch her," he tells her. "Are you going to run again?" he asks her. "I don't know. I was hoping for this to permanent, but i'm never that lucky," she looks at him. "Just tell me if you plan on leaving agian," he begs her. She doesn't know how to feel. He looks her over. "I like the red hair, you can pull anything off," he tells her lastly, making her smile.

Spencer wakes up and Rachel isn't there. She sits up in the bed and is thinking of taking a shower, she realizes that she doesn't have any clean clothes. She gets off the bed and heads to Rachel's closet, looking for something to wear when she hears a beep in a duffle bag at the bottom of the closet. She glances down at it for a second then goes back to dig for clothes. She pulls out a loose tee shirt and bottoms, when she hears the beep again. Spencer gets curious and opens the bag, she sees a bunch of burner cell phones, an iphone and two shoe boxes inside. She pulls out a box and looks inside, there's money stacked up in there from edge to edge. She opens the second one and sees the same thing. She puts the boxes back inside then the iphone beeps again, she pulls it out and sees that Rachel has new emails. She slides the cell phone open and it pulls up the emails. She sees one that says money has been sent, she opens the email and notices that Rachel Hargitay has sent $5,000 to someone in Columbia. She hears the front door open and her named being called. Spencer puts the stuff back into the bag and heads to the livingroom with the clothes in her hands. "Hey, I was about to jump into the shower," she tells Rachel as she places the boxes of food on the kitchen table. "Well I got food," she announces. "I'll eat first then shower," Spencer tells her. The girls sit at the table and begin to eat, Spencer wants to ask her about what she found but doesn't know how to asks.

"I'm graduating in May, I would love you for to come," she tells Rachel, she looks at her. "Really?" she questions it. "Yeah. I might've just met you, but you've become a really good friend," Spencer tells her. "That's sweet... I don't know if i'll be in town in three months," she begins to tell her. "But if i'm not here, i'll send you an awesome graduation gift," she looks at her. "You're leaving?" Spencer asks, wondering if she plans on going to Columbia or something. "I might. I never stay in one place for too long," she looks at her. "I told you that," Rachel is starting to feel heartbroken. She really cares for Spencer, she really cherishes their friendship. "I just didn't think it'd be so soon," Spencer tells her. "I'm not leaving today, trust me i'll tell when i'm leaving," she tells her and they go to start eating.

Three days later Spencer hears a loud banging on her door, she rushes to her door, wondering what's going on. When she does, she sees a nice looking guy standing there. "Is Rachel here?" he asks her. "No, I haven't seen her since last night. Who are you?" she asks him. "I'm Nic, i'm looking for her. She's not at her apartment, she's not here?" He asks her. "Your her ex, she probably left. She said she was leaving soon," she begins to tell him but he rushes down the hall, frantically. Spencer is worried. She thinks about what she found the other day and wonders if her friend went to Columbia.

* * *

"Nothing happened the previous night? She didn't say anything, like where she was going?" He asks Spencer, she looks at him straight in the eyes. "Was that the last time you heard from her?" He asks in almost a yelling voice, making the girls, but Spencer jump. "She sent me a graduation card with $500 in it, that was the last time," she tells him. Detective Kaplan walks back into the room. "Do you girls need anything?" she asks them. "Water, please," Aria asks. The girls all asks for the same. "I'd also like for something to snack on, i've been starving for the last hour," she tells them. "Agent Parker, walk with me, let's give the girls a few minutes alone," she tells him. Spencer realizes what she's doing. They leave the room, Spencer turns around away from the mirror. The girls follow suit. "What's going on?" Emily asks, Spencer looks at them. "That's not all she sent me," she whispers to them. "She sent me a lock box key, I haven't opened it yet, the letter she sent with it, said to only open it if something happened to her," she informs them. "We need to get out of here so we can see what she left you," Aria tells her friends. "We need to tell the Agent Parker and the Detective," Hanna says. "We can't..." Spencer tells them, she looks at her friends. "I don't trust Kaplan. Agent Parker, maybe, but we need to see what's in there first," she lets them know the plan. "Emily tell them what happened when she was in Rosewood and we can go," she takes control of the situation. "Alright," she looks at them. The turn around when they hear the door opening, Agent Parker and Detective Kaplan walk in with bottled waters and animal crackers for them as well. "Alright, Ms. Fields, last but not least, it's your turn," Detective Kaplan says as they sit down. "Then you'll tell us why someone would want to kill Nica," she commands to know. "We'll see..." Kaplan says before Nic can answer.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, i'm trying to keep some suspense up with the mystery. Have you figured it out yet? C'mon tell me your theories, i'm dying to know. So this story isn't going to be that long because I plan on doing an Emily chapter, a reveal chapter (Loretta's story) and finally, what happened after chapter. So remember please comment, tell me what you think of my story. Also for the person who thought I put something about Savanna, Louisiana. I double checked, I didn't. Lol.  
**

 **Hope you guys, enjoyed it. xx, loretta**


End file.
